A Partner? That's all I am?
by SilverPowder
Summary: I'm her partner. What she does is my business, but who she does it with isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone says that when you're in love, you just know. But is this really it?**

 **This fanfiction is written by _Chaos._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

I exhale and the smoke curls around the bedroom, the sound of crickets and Maka's soft sleep noises fill the room. I look down at her, curled in a small ball connected to my thigh. Her perfect blond hair falls in her face and shifts with every breath. Her paper pale skin glows in the light of my room.

All I want in this world is to run my fingers down her spine.

Brush her hair from her face.

Kiss her soft cheek.

Fuck I have to get out of here. I put out my cigarette on my bedside table and gingerly step out of bed, afraid of waking her. I glance in the mirror on the door as I get dressed. Wild white locks fall in awkward directions, sharp teeth, and daunting red eyes stare back at me. I pull my jacket over my bare, scar marked chest and head out of the apartment.

As I make my way around the dark city I can't help but feel ashamed of myself for fantasizing such things about my partner. I am her weapon, she is my meister, nothing more, nothing less. I walk through the dark dimly lit alleys of Death City, no particular destination in mind.

I'm hopeless.

I look up to the moon, a dark and haunting smile sits upon it as if to mock me and my weakness. I remember the way she sounds, the way her soul wavelength is strong and stable accepting my dark, egotistical, soul.

Her soul is pure, and light, and innocent, yet strong.

When she gets upset at night she likes to sleep in my bed. She says I make her feel safe. The heat of her body radiates through my skin and sends shivers up my back.

"God dammit Soul, pull yourself together." I mutter under my breath. Something suddenly shifts. Blare the cat sits neatly on her pumpkin, to my right.

"Hey soul~" She purrs as she transformed into her big breasted *cough cough* appealing human body. I frown at her. She bats her eyes as she slithers her arms around around my neck.

"What are you doing out so late?" She giggles, "Did mean old Maka throw you out?"

Her chest if firm against my bare one. I remain silent.

"Well don't you worry you can just come home with me." She smiles and takes my hand. Do I really do this?

I decide to follow.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asks. I sit on her couch, picking at a loose thread on my pants. She places a glass in front of me. Amber liquid sloshes around the bottom of the glass. She sits, more on top of me than next to me. Her slender fingers run lines up and down my thighs, trying to entice me. She nuzzles my neck as purple strands of hair itch my shoulders. My body wants her, but when I close my eyes, I only think of Maka. As I sit here, she lays sleeping in my bed. My heart pulls me toward her, with a truth so strong I'd be a fool not to chase it.

And yet I stay here, knowing we could never be anymore than partners. Blairs smooth humming and light touch pulls me closer to her. I slide my arms around her waist and the dark room falls away as I drown my feelings for Maka in Blaire's mouth. But it feels wrong. This isn't affection, its an animal want. Its lust, its aggressive. I push her down and let that want take over for the night, silencing my true feelings.

I woke up at four a.m. and walked home. I thought sleeping with blair would make me feel better, but now I just feel empty. Hollow. I open the front door as quiet as I can and fall onto the couch face first. Maybe if I lay here long enough I'll just wither away and I won't have to deal with this anymore.

I hear light footsteps and the door creak. Maka must be up. I sit up and fuss with my hair. She sits next to me, my heart skips a beat. She smells like vanilla and lemons.

"Good morning Soul." Her voice already cheery. "How long have you been awake?"

"...Not long." She didn't even notice I was gone. She mutters something about breakfast and goes to the kitchen. I should go help her. Yeah that would be the responsible thing to as her… Roommate? Weapon partner? Potential love interest? I don't even know anymore. I run my fingers through my hair one last time, zip my jacket and get up to go.

"Maka I'm leaving!" I shout as I rush out the door. I cannot spend another second in that apartment.

I walk down the streets of Death City and watch the lights flicker in and out. Going from dark to light as quickly as my emotions, twisting and fading between numbness and desire. Taking me from extreme to the next. This city seems empty this early in the morning. Desolate. My footsteps echo off the bricks as I wander in no particular direction.

Maka's image forms in my mind. I remember the first summer we spent together after we became partners. We decided to go to Italy and see the ocean. I didn't think it would happen. It's not like people plan to be attracted to each other. But Maka just had to go and wear an extremely small green bikini, stealing my body and soul. Her waist was thin and elegant, her legs, long and pale, her hair, soft and sweet. She was the epitome of beauty, of grace, her innocence transcends light itself. You could not find a finer human being on this planet.

Her translucent skin ripples as a smile-

"Motherfucker."

A hard, heavy object impacts the side of my head, knocking me to the ground. "Aha! I am the all powerful Black Star! And I have come to take your soul!"

"What the fuck was that for jackass?!" I quickly pull myself up and dust off, roughly grabbing Black Stars shirt.

"Oh Soul." He says as he looks around. "You're here."

"Yes I am." I release black Stars shirt as Tsubaki runs up behind him. "Why you asking?"

"Black star!" Tsubaki whines as she catches her breath. "Hey Soul. Maka was looking for you."

My heart skips a beat, I'm sure my face grows red. Tsubaki and Black Star are too distracted to notice. I ruffle my hair. _Get your shit together._

"Oh?" I try to sound casual.

"Yeah, she said you ran out this morning and that if we happened to find you to tell you to call her." My heart does not calm at the thought of calling her.

"Thanks, I'll call her now. Don't go anywhere, I need Tsubaki's notes for Stein's class."

I take a few steps away from them before making the call.

 _Ring_

Breath Soul.

 _Ring ring_

Get it together

 _Riiinnnng_

"Hello?" Shit she sounds worried.

"Hey, I heard you were worried about me?"

"Well you ran out as soon as I saw you. I thought something was wrong."

"Oh no, nothing like that! I just remembered, I had… Um… Plans! Yeah plans with Black Star."

Black Star immediately pipes in at the sound of his name. (Being the self centered twat waffle he is..)

"What? no we didn't, I had plans to get souls with Tsubaki all day, I wouldn't complicate such important plans with a lesser being such as yourself-" His rant is cut off by my fist striking his windpipe.

"So yeah I have plans with Black Star pretty much all night. Don't wait up." Crap that sounded meaner than I meant it too. I just really can't be alone with her right now.

"I actually have plans tonight so I wont wait for you." She immediately hangs up the phone. Shit.

Tsubaki gives me a sad smile. Black Star glares at me.

"Since you said you have plans anyways, we're throwing a party tonight and you should come." Tsubaki says warmly. Black Star mumbles something about gracing me with his presence.

"Yeah that could be cool." Thank god for Tsubaki.

Black Star turns to walk away, calling Tsubaki to follow. _I hope, I hope things work out with Maka_. I look up to the sun whose smile won't fade. It's mocking me. _Always._

* * *

 ** _Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone says that when you're in love, you just know. But is this really it?**

 **This fanfiction is written by _Chaos_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _( **Maka's P.O.V**.)_

I violently hang up the phone with a sigh. "Whats wrong with me?" I lean my body against the fridge as a black hole forms inside my chest. I slide down slowly, allowing my skirt to ride up and place bare skin on the cool floor.

"Fuck." I look up at the ceiling and feel self pity. I shouldn't sit here. I dont _need_ to sit here. My world does not revolve around soul.

I get a flashback of all the little things he's done. The way he would sleep late and I would have to go get his ass out of bed, the days when he knew something was up and did little things like say I look nice, or tell me how great my cooking was. Those times when he thinks I'm sleeping and he brushes his fingers across my skin, lightly, protectively.

"Screw this." I pull myself up and reach the phone. Dialing a number I now know by heart.

 **-20min later-**

Liz throws clothes on top of me as I sit on my bed.

I should never have told her about wanting to go out tonight. I know she only wants to help, and I love her for it… But it's hard to get ready when I can hear Death the Kid rearranging my living room to into a perfectly symmetrical piece of art.

"How about this?" Patty says, holding up a little black bustier top I haven't worn in years.

I smile and look at a pile of books I could be reading. "Sure, That'll work." I say

We hear something break in the other room and Death the Kid muttering curses.

Patty excuses herself to check on him and I get dressed. The fabric is tight against my skin and a glimmer of hope stirs under the nerves in my stomach.

I look at my reflection astounded, I have developed quite a bit since Dad bought this for me,( _he bought it for me on my 5th birthday_ ), so the top is snug, curving me in all the right places. It flashes my belly button and I smile.

Subtle curves and new muscles have formed, filling out the slick fabric, so that it's tight against my bust. Paired with torn, high waisted jeans that make my legs look long, and cling to my thighs. I look good. I grab a sweater of the nightstand to make me look a little less… Voluptuous.

A pang hits me when I remember Soul's tone over the phone. Liz puts a hand on my shoulder. I look to her and see the glint of understanding hidden underneath her eyelashes. I feel like crying, but I hold it in. I look into her eyes telling her I'm ready to go. "Let me do your makeup." She says with a smile, then, taking my hand she leads me to my bathroom where she breaks out her whole set.

By the time she's done I resemble a completely different person. My pig tails, no longer strait, are slightly curled making them look more full and majestic. My eyes have light purple sparkles and thick eye liner. Nothing like me.

"Are you ready Maka?" Patty's voice calls from the other side of my door.

I step into the living room to see Kid, dressed rather informally, leaning against the wall, a glimmer of success in his eyes. My living room looks nothing like it did before.

"We're ready!" Liz & Patty call in sync. Kid looks up at me and smiles. He is wearing a simple pair of black pants with a black collared shirt. The top of it is unbuttoned allowing you to sneak a glance his collarbones.  
"Hey." I say covering myself up with the sweater. I might want to look hot, but its still embarrassing when people know I never dress like this.  
"Hello Maka."

He smiles as he offers me his arm, like a perfect gentleman.

"Shall we?" Liz and Patty are ready to party.

I have to say I'm impressed when we walk through the door of Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment. This party is already getting out of hand and it's barely eight o'clock. I hold onto Kid for stability as we weave through the crowd of people. The party is like a being all its own. Breathing and moving with it's own agenda, enveloping anyone who dares step past the welcome matt. I involuntarily pull kid toward the kitchen with me. I need a drink. "Can I get you something?" I ask him when we reach my destination. I mix root beer and Gin(the one thing I know I like from New Years) He shakes his head but pours me a shot of Gin, sliding towards me "You need this more than I do." I accept and down it.

My cheeks are flushed and my throat burns, but I needed the social "Lubrication." I'm not a big party girl, and Kid gets it. I try to take a step but I stumble a bit and trip over something. Kid steady's me with wide eyes. I giggle for no reason.

"Let's go find a place to sit down." He winks at me with one eye at a time. (His obsession with symmetry is getting ridiculous.) Butterflies flutter in my stomach as we move.

It must be the liquor.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. A party? That Outfit? Rootbeer and Gin? This isnt like Maka at all! But just wait it out. It'll be worth it. ;)  
**

 _ **Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 _(Soul's P.O.V.)_

When I get to the party its already raging, I have to push my way through crowds and keg stands to get to the back of the apartment. I lean against the back of a chair and take in my surroundings. This is what I need. A night with no emotions. No regrets. No consequences. A night of distraction. I can drink away everything untill all I am is a hollow shell. I drown my problems in the curve of someones neck. I eye a red head standing by the keg. I'm thinking her. This is _exactly_ what I need. A night without Maka.

I work up the nerve to talk to the redhead, then I hear it. I could recognize that laugh anywhere. Its light and bubbly and seems to float right through me as my stomach drops. I turn in her direction. She's dressed up and has more make up on than usual but the familiar curve of her face is the same as it's always been. She's sprawled out on a couch with Death the Kid, laughing and touching his arm. I feel jealousy bubbling up my gut but push it down. Kid isn't cool enough to flirt with Maka, how he ended up with Liz and Patty baffles me, no there's no way this is anything more than friendly. A wave of relief washes over me.

Kid leans over and whispers something in Maka's ear.

 _Yep just friends._

Her face flushes.

 _...Maybe it was something embarrassing._

They stand and walk to a bedroom.

 _They could just be getting her jacket…_

Kid closes the door.

That's the last straw. The jealousy pushes to the surface paired with the betrayal of a best friend.

I push my way through the cramped, suffocating bodies until I reach the bedroom door. I grasp the door handle as I desperately reach my soul wavelength through the door, hoping I get a response.

I find her. She's sitting on the bed and Kid stands in front of her, probably asking her to suck his dick. I want to bust down the door and grab her hand. I want to kiss her and tell everyone she's mine. I want her to be proud that she can call me both her partner and her boyfriend, but that can't happen.

If we were to become more than we are, all the good things we have now, they would be forgotten, pushed down, erased as if they never happened.

I release the doorknob and step back. I care, but she can't know I do. I am her partner, she, my meister. I have to take a step back, I'm getting too involved. I turn and send my fist through the wall across from me.

Thats better, I need to go home. I'm a wreck. I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. _Fuck._

"I'm sorry about the wall." I turn to Tsubaki's soft features, she's not mad. She just looks kind of sad. She takes my hand.

"Let's go." She pulls me towards her room, grabbing miscellaneous bottles as she goes. Her room is dark and tidy, the walls are a deep blue and everything pulls me to the lush comforter on her bed. She sits on it formally and hands me a bottle. She motions for me to sit next to her. I sit tentatively. She moves closer to me. She smells like jasmine and when she shifts her black dress moves and i can see her bra.

Is it just me or is it getting hard to breath in here?

I can feel her breath on my neck and my chest gets tight. She makes a sudden movement towards me.

"No!" I shout. She looks startled. "I'm sorry Tsubaki, it's not that I'm not attracted to you! It's just I couldn't do that to Black Star!"

She looks confused. She pulls her arm out from behind me revealing the bottle she was reaching for.

"Oh."

Tsubaki gives me that same sad smile.

"Soul," she says pouring the bubbly orange liquid into a red plastic cup. "What're you doing here?"

I look at her, a void that was at once small in my chest, grows. "It's a party." I say simply, as if that's a good enough answer. I can't say her name. I can't say anything. Tsubaki slides the fizzy orange liquid to me. I pick up the cup and dump it into my mouth, expecting a harsh burning to be hidden under artificial flavoring, but that's not what I get. The liquid slides down my throat with ease, causing me to hiccup. It's orange soda.

I look at Tsubaki with wide eyes. She smiles. "Does this have to do with Maka?"

I hiccup again. _What?_

"I know you've been into her for a while now," Tsubaki says gently. _Stop, please stop._ My slowly growing void consumes all that is my soul. I put my head in my hands, feeling the faucet in my eyes rage wild.

"Tsubaki…" I whimper as I pour my feelings to tsubaki just as fast as my tears fall from my eyes. I tell her about Maka, my feelings, why I stay away, all of it. She rubs my back and listens intently. By the time I finish I feel raw. I just coughed up my heart and it's left a lump in my throat and my chest feeling hollow. I look up to meet Tsubaki's eyes. I wait for her to tell me I'm an idiot, stupid for holding on to a fantasy. She doesn't. She gives me her familiar sad smile and simply says,

"Soul, go home."

I walk the whole way home. That was the best thing she could have said to me. By the time I unlock the apartment door I've made up my mind. I can't loose her. I'm going to treat her right. I shower and put on clean clothes. I think about her while I clean the apartment. I scrub the floors, wash the windows, do all the dishes, do the laundry, the whole time I think about what I'm going to say when she gets home.

Today is the day.

I have to stop being a pussy and tell her how I feel.

I make her breakfast and place flowers from the vacant lot behind the apartment on the coffee table in the livingroom. I'm ready. I'm just pouring a glass of water when my phone goes off. Maybe it's Maka telling me she's on her way home?

I fish it out of my pocket.

 _God Liz not now._

I sit while the image loads, expecting another picture of her boobs.

No.

Fuck no.

Boobs are _not_ what I get.

Maka, my angel is wrapped possessively in the arms of Death the Kid. Her face in his neck, his hand on her thigh and the message simply reads,

 _Look at the lovebirds!_

My soul shatters.

What... What do I do?

* * *

 _ **Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review.**_

 _ **ALSO! I just wanted you guys to know that if it wasnt for all or your guys help with encouraging us and reviewing we wouldnt have released this chapter or any more chapters to come in the future. So Thank You for liking our work. And I hope you continue to like it. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone says that when you're in love, you just know. But is this really it?**

 **This fanfiction is written by _Chaos._**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **(Maka's P.O.V.** )_

We sit on a couch in the center of Black Star's house as a party dances around us. I sip my drink and the burn in my throat flushed my cheeks. I can feel the base in the floorboards and Kid is nattering on about something I can't focus on, I scan the room and space out to the sound of his voice.

Liz and Patty are doing shots. Tsubaki chases after a very drunk Black Star and a busty redhead I don't recognize is sitting against the wall with a bottle of Jack. _I feel that._ I see a flick of white hair in the crowd.

Fuck.

I down my cup, and another unknown drink on the table next to me.

"Woah slow down," Kid says, placing an arm on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I try to sit up but I get dizzy and fall back into him. He puts his arm around me and leans in close.

"Do you want to go lay down?" He whispers in my ear. I nod and he helps me up.

Kid leads me to an empty bedroom, carrying me inside and onto the bed. I sit on the edge of the bed as Kid goes to close the bedroom door. I put my head in my hands as a numb feeling spreads up my limbs.

"Are you ok?" Kid asks as he walks to stand in front of me. I look up to him. Tears form in my eyes. Why can't he leave my mind?

"No." My voice breaks as the words leave my mouth. "I'm not ok." Thoughts and images of soul unwillingly flow through my mind. I cry out.

I can feel my make up dripping down my face with my tears. Kid is completely stunned as he stares at me. Of course he's shocked. He doesn't know why I'm crying.

I rub my eyes smearing my makeup even more. God. I bet I look like shit.

I sniffle a bit before I feel a tight grasp around my wrist. My tears temporarily stop as I look up to see kid, an unsure look on his face.

"I dont know whats wrong." He says getting onto the bed, his hand still grasping mine. "But I'm here." He leans against the headboard of the bed, giving my hand light tugs to come and join him. "C'mon."

I don't hesitate. I don't wait. I throw myself into kids arms, letting my vulnerable feelings fly free. I cry for forever. I tell Kid about my pain. What I have done. What I can't do with my partner. Everything.

Kid simply nods as my eyeliner blends with his black shirt.

He wraps his arms around me possessively and rubs my back lightly, I hiccup and curl into his chest.

"I'm going to go get you some water." He motions to leave but I tangle my fingers in his shirt.

"No don't go! Just stay with me like this."

He lays back and grabs a nearby quilt to shield us from the rest of the world, I focus on his chest rising and falling against me and temporarily forget the white haired boy tearing me apart, and drift into nothing.

I'm awake. I'm awake but my body won't move.

I can feel my body rest against Kid as he gently breaths. I try to move but nothing happens, I shouldn't have drank as much as I did. Fuck.

I sigh as I rest and try to fall back to sleep in Kid's arms but as soon as I drift of I'm ripped back to reality by a small giggle.

"Shhh. We don't want to wake them up." I hear, who I think is Liz, come into the room followed by who I think is Patty. "Scandalous Scandalous~" Patty whispers as more giggles come from them. I try to move, to talk, but my body is just too tired. I lay is Kid's arm, hearing the bodies move around us.

"Got it?" Patty asks, followed by a deep sigh.

"Gimme a sec." Liz whines as I hear a camera click. What? What was that?

"Haha, got it." Liz says triumphantly as I hear their footsteps retreat outside the room. "Soul's gonna love this." One of them says with a giggle. Instantly my heartbeat thumps through my head, not letting me wake, but not letting me sleep. Soul? What does he have to do with this?

"Yeah," Patty says closing the door, "Hope Kid knows how to take a hit." And with that, they completely close the bedroom door, leaving me to process what just happened. Did they just take a picture of me and Kid sleeping together? What do they mean 'take a hit'?

I try to calm myself but my efforts are in vain as my body refuses to move, making panic sit in my system till Death the Kid wakes up.

What am I gonna do?

* * *

 _ **Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review.**_

 _ **There are probably only gonna be 1 or 2 more chapters so! Be prepared!**_


	5. Chapter 5 FINAL

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _Soul P.O.V_

The front door quietly opens, Maka enters still wearing the clothes she was wearing last night.

 _Bet you didn't have a change of clothes at Kid's huh?_

Maka tries tiptoeing by but I speak scaring her. "Hey Maka, how was your night?" Resentment is thick in my voice but I make no attempt to cover it up.

"Um it was good." She avoids looking at me, like I'm a piece of trash that can't be looked at, cementing the idea she is guilty of something.

She starts walking towards her room, her heels clicking on the floor. She's trying to avoid me? Haha fuck that.

I step in front of her bedroom door just as she reaches for the door knob. "So I heard you and Kid had a fun last night." I say my arms crossed. She looks up at me, most of her makeup under her eyes, making her look like a hot mess. She's so hot.

"I said my night was good." She says avoiding my gaze, her voice quivering.

I feel rage build up in me. She knows Im pissed at her, or that she at least did wrong, but she doesn't even dare apologize to me? After how I've defended her over the years? After how I've loved her?

She goes to lightly push me out of the way and try to make her way into her room but I won't let that happen. I grab her wrist and swing her around, slamming her onto her bedroom door, placing my leg between hers and pinning her in place.

She looks up at me with her big blue eyes. 'Soul, what are-" I cant take it anymore I cram my mouth against hers kissing her hard. I slip my tongue into her mouth. At first she resists me, fihghting against my grip, but she gives in. I feel her kiss me back, her tongue starts moving with mine, her wrists no longer resisting me but instead I release her as her hands travel up my neck and into my hair. She moans into my mouth making me want her more.

I feel her pulling me into her as she squeezes my leg in between hers. I start kissing down her neck, smelling her sweet scent. "Soul," she moans and my hands travel her waist. But suddenly, I smell something, something that Maka never smells like, I smell Death the Kid.

I stop and step back, sliding out of her grasp. "Soul?" She asks still leaning against her bedroom door, her face flushed as she slightly pants.

I look at the floor, remembering why I was so mad at her to begin with. I look up to her feeling hurt, "Why Maka?" I ask her.

She raises an eyebrow as the look of concern passes over her face. "Why did you kiss me back?" I ask her, my voice cracking.

"I…" She starts he voice trailing off. "I care about you Soul, I-"

"If you care about me so damn much why did you sleep with Kid!?" I yell louder then I mean to.

"What?" She asks gathering herself. "I didnt sleep with kid." She says.

"Bullshit!" I yell getting my phone and showing her the picture I got from Liz earlier that day. "So this isn't you in Kids arms?"

She looks at the Picture then to me. "I might have slept with kid but thats all that happened! We slept!" She yells at me as she gets closer to me.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" I yell. "Because if I was him I totally wouldn't make a move on the most beautiful girl in the world as she sleeps in my-"

*slap*

Im cut off as I feel a sharp pain on my face. I look at Maka, a stupid shocked look on my face. She has tears in her eyes. "Soul you idiot!" She yells. "The only reason we were like that was because I got a little drunk and had a breakdown because I love you! And Kid was the only one I could talk to! We didn't do anything!" And after that she opens the door, and slams it shut behind her, leaving me speechless.

What?

A few hours pass as I try to wrap my head around what she said to me. I feel like an idiot.

I am an idiot.

Maka loves me?

Me?

I dont know what to do.

I look at Maka's bedroom door. She hasn't come out and its been dead silent. I truly just don't know what to do. I walk over to her bedroom door my hands in my pant pockets. I stare at the door not entirely knowing how to go about apologizing to her. I take a hand out of my pocket and am about to knock, but then I hesitate. What if she doesn't want to see me? What am I talking about of course she doesn't. I yelled at her and accused her of sleeping with Kid.

But I love her. And she said she loves me to. She loves me. I blush thinking about what happened at this door just hours ago. Oh my god.

Come on soul. You've risked your life. You can knock on a girls door. The most beautiful, smart, intelligent, strong willed girl in the world. But a girl nonetheless.

Okay here it goes. I muster up the courage to knock and just as my hand is about to touch the door I hear the door knob creek. I jump back as the door slowly creakes open.

Maka opens the door, her hair down and straight. A green silk kimono night robe covers her frame, showing her long porcelain legs. Her makeup from last night gone, showing her true complexion.

I stare at her dumbfounded. She is so beautiful.

"Soul" She says and I pick my jaw up from off the ground.

"I," She starts fidgeting with the end of her robe.

"Wait." I say. She looks up to me. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was a total jackass. It's just…..I got mad. Seeing you in Kids arms. I would get mad seeing you in…..anyone's arms. It's just…" She looks at me, her eyes burn a way into my soul as a light blush dusts her cheeks. "I love you."

A silence sits as we both look at eachother. She breaks the silence first. "I…..love…..I love you too!" She yells as she throws her arms around my neck. We embrace each other, she smells of honey and books. A smell i've loved for years.

We hold eachother for what feels like centuries.

"So," I say feeling my way around her silk robe. "Whats under this robe?" I ask with a smile.

"Soul!" She giggles as she comes close and kisses me, gently, tenderly.

I can only hope, that this lasts for forever.

 **END.**

* * *

 _ **After 2 years I finally wrote the last chapter. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review/ comment and maybe well write a continuation :)**_


End file.
